


Vita da goblin

by Milady_Silvia



Series: I grandi re [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-05-31 01:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15108737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una raccolta di drabble sui Goblin.





	1. Chapter 1

Vita da Goblin

 

 

Cap. 1 Riproduzione

 

“Non andare Mhuy” disse l’altro goblin. Le orecchie verdi pelose del compagno gli sferzarono il naso a patata.

“Vale la pena morire, Zinny” ribatté Mhuy. Dimenò le gambe, allungò le braccia. Gli occhi neri liquidi brillavano alla luce delle torce.

“Gli idioti che si sono già fatti prendere, saranno sbranati” borbottò Zinny. Conficcò le unghie nel terreno, sbatté la spalla contro il muro della casa di fianco. Sporse di lato la testa. Guardò un altro della sua razza leccare il seno della goblin, alto quanto solo il ventre della femmina.  Altre due tenevano altri della loro specie del sesso opposto.

 

[100].

 

 


	2. Cap.2 Il re dei goblin

Cap.2 Il re dei goblin

 

Il re dei goblin giocherellò con il grande orecchino d’oro che portava all’orecchio aguzzo, il grande cerchiò ondeggiò andandogli a colpire il viso spigoloso. La sua pelle verde scuro era incartapecorita e piccoli peli grigiastri crescevano sul suo collo.

“Oh, non ti conviene passare di qui senza il mio benestare. Possono capitare brutte cose ai viandanti da queste parti” disse con voce melliflua. Ghignò, mostrando i denti aguzzi e lattei.

Continuò a giocherellare distrattamente con il gioiello, appoggiandosi allo schienale del suo trono, fatto d’ossa dipinte di nero, foderato con pelli scuoiate.

Il giovane davanti a lui disse sardonico: “Grazie per la premura”.

 

[103].


	3. Cap.3 e Cap.4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questa storia partecipa a “Garden in love (attività miste)” indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp .

Questa storia partecipa a “Garden in love (attività miste)” indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp .

Prompt di S.P.G.: Un regalo speciale.

 

Cap.3 ‘Gift’

 

Il goblin accarezzò la testa del topo che teneva sulle gambe e socchiuse gli occhi, piegando di lato il capo. Sorrise mostrando i denti mancanti, i suoi occhi neri erano lattiginosi.

“Un regalo, per me?” domandò.

L’altro goblin annuì.

“Ieri sono incappato in un gruppo di uomini e li ho trucidati. Uno di loro aveva una bella armatura di metallo e ho pensato ad un regalo speciale per te, Staker”. Aprì il sacco ai propri piedi e ne estrasse un elmo dalla forma di muso di topo fatto in metallo argenteo.

< Ripudieresti il mio amore, venendone a conoscenza, ma almeno così mi penserai indossandolo > pensò.

“Stupendo” ammise Staker.

 

[110].

 

Questa storia partecipa a “Garden in love (attività miste)” indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp .

Prompt di T.W.: -X è un fiorista e ama San Valentino perché incasserà un sacco.

 

Cap.4 Amore per il denaro

 

La goblin si legò i lunghi capelli, di un rosso molto scuro e cupo, in una coda di cavallo alta, sfiorando con alcune ciocche le sue aguzze orecchie verde scuro.

La collana che indossava ondeggiava ad ogni suo movimento, sfiorando la sua camicia candida.

“Sai perché amo il San Valentino di voi esseri umani?” domandò alla sua commessa.

Quest’ultima era intenta ad annaffiare le fioriere colme di fiori violetti e carnosi davanti alla vetrina.

“Non penso per celebrare l’amore. La vostra specie non crede in cose di questo tipo” rispose.

“No, infatti. Perché sono una fioraia e in questa festa incasso più che in ogni altra occasione” spiegò la goblin.

 

[110].

 


	4. Cap.5 Il segreto dell’elfa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa a “Keep the secret!” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
> ★ Numero Parole: 110.  
> ★ Prompt/Traccia: 7. A sorride di più da quando B gli ha confessato un segreto.

Cap.5 Il segreto dell’elfa

 

La luce del sole illuminava la piazza, facendo risplendere i colori delle stoffe di uno dei banchetti dei vari negozianti.

Il goblin intento a venderle aveva un sorriso sulle labbra, mentre i due compratori parlottavano tra loro, guardandole di sottecchi.

“Ultimamente Sherpy sorride in continuazione. Hai notato?” domandò a bassa voce quello più altro.

L’altro, col naso più adunco, lanciò a sua volta un’occhiataccia al commerciante.

“Ho notato anch’io, chissà cosa lo renderà così tanto felice” sibilò.

Sherpy ridacchiò.

< Oh, non saprete mai perché sorrido. L’elfa Darcy mi ha confessato un segreto. Preferisce i goblin come suoi amanti della domenica e terrò la notizia solo per me > pensò.

 

[110].


End file.
